Decompensatio Cordis: Nifedipin
by mysticahime
Summary: \HIATUS/ AU, OOC, minor chara s ; Sebelas orang, sebelas kepribadian, satu tujuan, satu mimpi. "Mulai hari ini, kita semua adalah Nifedipin. Kita semua satu keluarga." \Based on true story/ Happy reading! RnR? —mysticahime


**Notes:**  
AU se-AU-AU-nya. OOC karena _based on true story_, jadi karakter agak dimiripin aslinya, tapi tetep pake beberapa ciri khas _canon_-nya. _A LOT OF MINOR CHARAS_!—kalo kurang bisa ngebayangin, anggep aja OC. POV berganti-ganti. Banyak bahasa ga baku: _no_ EyD saya terapkan di sini; EyD dalam dialog dan 1st POV lho, bukan penulisan secara umum.

_Pairing_ berjalan sesuai plot, jadi _chara_ di _summary_ hanya si _chara_ utama yang sering kebagian POV tunggal.

**X~-*-*-~X**

**Cast:**

Yamanaka Ino  
Haruno Sakura  
Hyuuga Hinata  
Tenten  
Sabaku Temari  
Matsuri  
Karin

Sai  
Dozu  
Aburame Shino  
Inuzuka Kiba

Yamato  
Shizune

_And others..._

**X~-*-*-~X**

Sejujurnya, mungkin saja semuanya dapat berjalan lebih buruk daripada yang kuduga.

Ospek; memangnya siapa yang menginginkan hal **itu**?

Setelah kurang-lebih tiga tahun terbebas dari satu kata tidak mengenakkan itu, siapa yang mau mengulangi masa-masa penuh derita seperti itu lagi?—kecuali _kau_ yang menjadi panitia dari acara tersebut, atau malah lebih menyenangkan lagi, panitia yang bertugas menjadi seksi galak yang hanya akan memarah-marahi peserta yang melanggar aturan.

Kuulangi: siapa yang sudi?

Terlebih lagi kau akan dibagi-bagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil bersama sekumpulan _orang asing_ yang mungkin akan memandangmu aneh.

Dan mungkin saja kelompok itu berisikan orang-orang menyebalkan.

Dan mungkin saja kelompokmu adalah kelompok yang paling tidak kompak.

Dan mungkin saja...

Dan mungkin saja...?

Dan mungkin saja.

Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tidak terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa akan diadakan ospek jurusan selama masa matrikulasi.

.

.

.

**X~-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-~X  
Decompensatio Cordis: Nifedipin  
X~-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-~X**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title based on ****TRUE STORY**

**Decompensatio Cordis © FK UKM '08  
**(love u all, _Senpaitachi_! Sukses _co-ass_-nya yaaaa :D)

**X~-*-*-~X**

_"What is a friend? A single soul in two bodies."__  
_—**Aristotle**

.

.

**X~-*-*-~X**

**BAB I**

**X~-*-*-~X**

**~Ino's P.O.V~**

Waduhek.

Gue nyaris pingsan di tempat waktu hari pertama OSUM (Ospek Umum) di universitas baru gue selesai. Dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar dengan dramatis ketika meremas selebaran yang dibagikan oleh kakak-kelas-yang-entah-siapa barusan itu, gue benar-benar sama sekali gak nyangka bahwa di universitas tempat gue berada sekarang... akan ada **sesuatu** yang bernama OSJUR.

Ya, ya, OSJUR.

**Os**pek **Jur**usan.

Siawl.

_Call me Drama Queen_—gue udah biasa dikasih julukan berkonotasi negatif seperti itu. _Drama Queen_, si Lebay, si Gaje; pokoknya jenis-jenis sebutan yang nunjukin gue adalah spesies langka yang selalu bereaksi berlebihan saat mendapatkan tantangan dan/atau kejutan.

Sebenarnya gue bukannya kaget karena akan diadakan osjur—gue tau di mana-mana pasti akan ada tipikal penindasan terhadap junior yang baru masuk lingkungan baru—tapi gue heran karena mereka mengadakan ospek jurusan selama masa matrikulasi _dan_ kami seangkatan dibagi menjadi sekitar dua puluh kelompok kecil yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kelompok OSUM kami sebelumnya.

Matiajague.

Seusai hari kedua acara OSUM (hari pertama hanya _briefing_ biasa), tibalah waktunya pengenalan fakultas masing-masing. Ribuan mahasiswa Universitas Swasta Konoha dipisah menurut jurusan yang kami pilih saat ujian masuk. Anak-anak ekonomi yang jumlahnya mencapai lima ratus digiring ke aula lantai dua belas, anak-anak psikologi dialihkan menuju gedung psikologi, dan seterusnya.

Karena gue terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran, maka gue ikut bimbingan mentor OSUM yang mengarahkan kami ke salah satu ruangan besar di lantai empat. Di sana terdapat banyak entitas yang gak gue kenal—yah, mengingat gue kebanyakan berkenalan sama anak fakultas lain. Kebetulan sekali, fakultas kedokteran gigi juga disatukan dalam ruangan yang sama. Segera gue datengin salah seorang teman SMA gue yang masuk jurusan FKG.

"Oi," sapa gue sambil nepuk pundaknya.

Shion—teman SMA gue itu—berbalik dari kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswi FKG lainnya. "Heeeiii! Sendirian? Nggak bareng anak FK lainnya?"

"Tuh," gue nunjuk kelompok OSUM gue dengan malas. Mereka semua tergolong pendiam dan tidak berusaha membuka percakapan. Sial. "Kita ngapain sih di sini? Pengarahan fakultas?"

Shion mengangkat bahu. "Mana gue tau."

Tepat sebelum gue merespons kata-katanya, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berjas biru muda masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapa kami semua dengan heboh, "HALO ADIK-ADIIIIIKKK!"

Angkat alis, 'adik-adik'?

Apa mungkin mereka—

.

.

.

**X~-*-*-~X**

.

.

.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Keributan di ruangan luas bermandikan cahaya lampu putih itu segera turun ke level terendah. Sekitar dua ratus mahasiswa baru yang belum saling kenal itu bungkam ketika sapaan ceria 'HALO ADIK-ADIK' berkumandang.

"Hei, kok pada diem, sih?" Salah satu pengguna jas biru muda itu menampilkan ekspresi heran di wajahnya. Rambut bob-nya terlihat sangat mencolok. "Mana suaranyaaaa? HALO ADIK-ADIIIIKKK!"

"HALOOOOO!" Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, dua ratus orang membalas sapaan itu dengan norak.

"Selamat datang di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Swasta Konohaaaaa...!" Seorang cewek dengan tatanan rambut yang cukup unik ikut berteriak heboh, lalu bertepuk tangan diikuti _orang-orang asing_ lainnya.

Masih tidak mengerti, para mahasiswa baru yang tampak culun ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian semua bakal ngikutin sebuah acara yang merupakan 'pintu masuk' FK USK. Nama acaranya, 'Decompensatio Cordis'—atau biasa kita singkat 'DecompCordis'. Kepanjangan dari DecompCordis adalah _De Comprehensive Orientation for Medical and Dentistry_!"

"Jadi," cewek lain dengan rambut panjang keriting ikut menyambung penjelasan dari temannya, "kalian harus ngikutin rangkaian acara ini sampai selesai supaya diterima masuk di Keluarga FK, oke?"

"OKEEEEE!" Seluruh mahasiswa menyahut dengan lantang.

"Kalo gitu, sekarang kita bakal mulai bagi kelompok—"

.

.

.

**X~-*-*-~X**

.

.

.

**~Ino's P.O.V~**

_Feeling_ gue gak enak.

Orang-orang yang gue yakin adalah kakak kelas itu mulai ngebagi-bagi kami semua jadi dua puluh kelompok—katanya 17 kelompok dari FK dan 3 kelompok dari FKG; berhubung FKG sebenernya belom jadi fakultas resmi. Dan gue nungguin nama gue disebut jadi salah satu anggota kelompok, setengah ngarep semoga gue ga disekelompokin sama temen-temen SMA gue yang centil-centil.

"Kelompok 8, Warfarin; Uzumaki Naruto, Yuki, Uchiha Sasuke—"

_And so on_, nama gue masih belom disebut juga.

Sambil nunggu, gue berpikir, kayak apa temen-temen sekelompok gue nantinya? Apa mereka bakalan pasif kayak kelompok OSUM gue? Ato... terlalu heboh kayak anak-anak FKG yang gue kenal dari Shion?

Mendingan yang heboh sih, daripada yang pasif.

"Kelompok 15, Nifedipin; Karin, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Matsuri, Sai, **Yamanaka Ino**, Dozu."

Oh, haha, gue kelompok 15, toh.

...

...

HAH? KELOMPOK 15?

Demi apa gue gak kenal satu pun sama anggota kelompoknya! Emm, yah, tadi kalo gak salah disebutin nama Matsuri, ya? Gue udah kenal dia sih pas disuruh bikin kartu nama kemaren OSUM...

...tapi tetep aja gue gak kenal yang lain selain Matsuri!

Rasanya gue udah pengen loncat dari lantai empat.

Setelah selesai bagi kelompok, gue ngikutin yang lain masuk ke kelompok masing-masing. Karena datang belakangan, otomatis gue duduk di paling belakang, **tepat** di sebelah Matsuri.

Kebetulan.

"Hei Matsu," sapa gue. "Ternyata kita sekelompok."

"Iya nih," jawab Matsuri sambil nyengir. "Gue gak kenal yang lain."

"Sama."

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung ngobrol sama cewek-cewek di kelompok sebelah yang **ternyata** temen SMA-nya.

Bagus.

Karena gak ada kerjaan, gue mutusin buat ngamatin temen-temen baru gue dari belakang. Yang keliatan punggung semua. Gue gak tau yang mana namanya siapa, yang pasti di paling depan duduk empat orang cowok yang tinggi-tinggi, terus di belakangnya cewek semua. Hmmm.

Salah satu dari para cewek itu berbalik. Rambutnya _pink_ ngejreng.

"Tukeran kartu nama, yuk!" Dia nyodorin kartu nama sisa OSUM ke kami semua. Gue ikutan aja nukerin kartu gue.

"Kartu lo sama kayak punya Matsuri," komentar cewek bercepol sambil ngebanding-bandingin kartu gue dan kartu Matsu.

Gue sama Matsuri sama-sama nyengir gaje.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, tiba-tiba posisi gue pindah dari belakang ke depan, tepat waktu kakak-kakak berjas di depan nyuruh kita milih ketua kelompok.

"Suit yuk!" ajak cowok yang berkulit agak gelap.

"Yuk!" timpal cowok berkacamata.

Cowok yang bertato di pipi langsung nyengir iseng dan berbisik ke si cowok berkulit gelap, "Kompakan ya, kita kalahin Shino."

Cowok yang berkulit pucat setuju (meski dia gak diajak bisik-bisik), sementara si Kacamata yang disebut Shino langsung mencibir.

"Jan ken PON!"

DOR! Tiga tangan ngeluarin bentuk gunting sementara satu tangan berkulit pucat ngeluarin bentuk kertas. Si Kulit Pucat langsung sewot.

"Woi, kok curang sih? Kenapa gue yang dibikin kalah? Tadi katanya mau ngalahin Shino?" protesnya gak terima. Gue yang nonton langsung ngakak.

"Hahahahaha!" Ketiga cowok lainnya ketawa puas. "Ga papa kali, Sai."

Si Kulit Pucat yang dipanggil Sai masih nolak jadi ketua.

Tiba-tiba aja, salah seorang kakak berjas yang gak kami kenal ngedatengin kelompok kami.

"Udah ada ketua kelompoknya?" tanya dia sambil senyum.

"Nih," si Kulit Gelap nyikut Sai—dan Sai langsung melotot, "Ketua kita namanya **Sai**."

"Oke, Sai," kata si kakak, masih senyum. "Kenalin, nama saya Yamato. Saya _Endocardium_ kalian."

Heh? Dia bilang apa tadi? Apaan tuh _endocardium_? Kenapa sih namanya aneh-aneh semua?

Detik berikutnya, Yamato ngajak kenalan kita semua. Satu-satu dia salamin.

"Dozu."

"Kiba."

"Shino."

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Ino." Jatah gue. Gue berusaha ngamatin muka Yamato, tapi dia keburu jalan ke belakang buat nyalamin yang lain. Jadi gue pun beralih kenalan sama yang lain.

"Sai." Si ketua nyalamin gue.

"Ino," bales gue sambil senyum.

"Ino, ntar kalo ada jarkom pengumuman, gue SMS lo, ya. Terus lo SMS-in ke temen-temen cewek lainnya. Ya?"

Gue ngangkat alis. Emangnya bakalan ada pengumuman apaan kok dijarkom segala? Iya-in aja deh...

.

.

.

**X~-*-*-~X**

.

.

.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Waktu bergerak semakin sore. Dua ratus orang mahasiswa baru menarik napas lega saat senior mereka mengumumkan sekarang waktunya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kata rumah terdengar seperti 'surga'. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka kalau masuk kedokteran harus mengalami kegiatan DecompCordis ini.

"Yuuk, pulaaaannggg..." Ino menarik Matsuri supaya mereka berdua mengikuti arus mahasiswa baru yang menyemut ke arah pintu keluar.

"Jangan lupa nyiapin yel-yel buat besok, ya!" pesan Sai sebelum kami semua berpencar.

"Siap deeeehhh!" sahut mereka semua tanpa semangat. Yang benar saja ada tugas yel-yel kelompok? Osjur ini jelas lebih merepotkan daripada OSUM.

"Harus ada nama kelompoknya, ya," Yamato menambahkan.

"Okeee, makasih, Kak."

Setelah Yamato berlalu, sebelas remaja ini langsung berbalik dan kembali ke arah rumah masing-masing. Rumah dan kosan, maksudnya.

.

.

.

**From:** Sai FK  
Jarkom: besok selesai OSUM kita ngumpul dulu buat yel-yel. Kalo udah terima, bales 'ok'.

Ino memandangi layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Ia teringat kata-kata Sai yang menyuruhnya membantu menyebarkan jarkom ke teman-teman cewek. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mem-_forward_ SMS itu ke Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Sakura, dan Karin.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini, kita semua adalah Nifedipin. Kita satu keluarga."

.

.

.

**-tbc-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halo ' ')/

Agak gak pede _publish_ _fic_ ini karena tata bahasanya yang kacau berat. Saya nulisnya ala _fanfic_ 'SMS!' nih, semi-semi _slang_ gimana gitu. Dan, yak, ini _based on true story_, persis kayak apa yang saya alamin tahun lalu. Betul banget, seharusnya _fic_ ini saya tulis tepat setelah acara DC ini selesai, tapi apa daya saya langsung tumbang sakit sampe diopname, hahaha.

Di sini banyak _crack_, tapi tolong diikutin aja ceritanya ya. Jumlah _chapter_-nya gak terlalu banyak kok :)

Maaf untuk OOC-nya, yak.

Pis, lop, en gawl.

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
19082012**


End file.
